battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Needle
BFDIA: and BFB: |episode = BFDI: Puzzling Mysteries BFB: TBA |allies = *Coiny *Pin *Teardrop *Ice Cube *Gelatin *Firey *Tennis Ball *Ruby *Yellow Face *Book *Eraser *Loser *David *Eggy *Bubble (possibly) *Naily (possibly/at times) *Nickel (possibly) *Pen *Woody (one-sided, Needle's Side) |enemies = *Leafy *Flower *Blocky *Snowball *Pencil *Match (one-sided, Match's side) *Woody (one-sided, Woody's side) *Spongy *Puffball *Golf Ball *Announcer *Naily (possibly/at times) |color = Silver |place = BFDI: 19th (12 votes, went down to 6 with WT) BFB: TBA |voice = Michael Huang (BFDI, BFDIA, IDFB) Satomi Hinatsu (BFB 1 - 2) Kenzie Bryant (BFB 2 - onwards) |first = Total Firey Island (early concept), Take the Plunge: Part 1 (final concept) |last = This Episode Is About Basketball |kills = 4 |deaths = 2 |nicknames = *Needy (various times) *NEEDULLLA (Leafy) *Needly (Firey) *Stabber (Announcer) *Fast runner (Ice Cube)}} Needle is a female contestant who competed in Battle for Dream Island and Battle for Dream Island Again, and is currently a contestant in Battle for BFDI. In season one, she was on the Squashy Grapes until she was eliminated in "Puzzling Mysteries". She had slapped various people 13 times (as mentioned by the Announcer) before she was eliminated, which would cause the Tiny Loser Chamber to become full for the first time. She is known to dislike the name "Needy", slapping those who call her by Needy. She started the catchphrase "Aww, seriously?" which the newbie David would carry on after her elimination. The first time she is called "Needy" is in "Are You Smarter Than a Snowball?" when Leafy asks if she thinks "non-existent" Ice Cube is mad at her, prone to slapping after being called Needy. Needle was competing in ''Battle for Dream Island Again ''on W.O.A.H. Bunch. Needle's best friends are Coiny, Ice Cube, Pin, and Teardrop; however, after episode 3, Needle and Leafy were enemies due to Leafy calling her "Needy" many times. Appearance Needle appears to be a sewing needle; a type of needle used in sewing. Her body is very tall, long, and light gray. Personality Similar to Ice Cube, Needle is a fairly quiet and vengeful character, and will slap whoever calls her "Needy". She can also be quite selfish and biased, such as telling Teardrop to go against Firey just because he's on the other team, and telling W.O.A.H. Bunch to save her instead of killing her in No More Snow in order to win. Later, after she was recovered, she spit out her feelings that someone owes her an apology, giving us an idea that she really wanted to be respected. However, she does have a kinder side, and can be defensive, such as telling Donut that what Loser did in The Liar Ball You Don't Want doesn't really have an effect on the amount of votes he will get. Coverage In Take the Plunge: Part 2, Needle was chosen by Leafy to be on the Squashy Grapes team. During the challenge, Needle was unable to get on her team's boat and ended up using Spongy as a raft. In Barriers and Pitfalls, Needle was the only one to get to the end on her team, besides Teardrop. She also ended up getting a Win Token, as she was the first out of the obstacle course. In Are You Smarter Than a Snowball?, Needle participated in the third contest, a test. However, her test paper was later set on fire. This episode also marks her first slap, because Leafy said "Needy" to her. In Sweet Tooth, Needle made a yeast cake that ended up separating from Earth, causing wind storms on the next episode. In Bridge Crossing, Needle fell into the canyon. In Puzzling Mysteries, Needle completed the puzzle with her team and chose Firey to join. Votes Total elimination votes: 1689 Deaths #Insectophobe's Nightmare 2: Is devoured by bugs. #No More Snow!: Burns to death alongside Spongy when Yellow Face throws a flamethrower at her. Kills Trivia *Needle gains a darker outline in IDFB. *Needle has said "Aw, Seriously?" more times than any other contestant, excluding David. **David's "Aw, Seriously?" phrase is most likely based off of Needle. *Needle is the contestant who was eliminated with the closest amount of votes (Coiny) with 6 and 5 votes respectively. *Needle has a habit of slapping people when they call her "Needy" including BFDI episodes 3 to 9, 14, 19 to 21, 25, BFDIA episodes 2 to 4, 5c, 5e, and IDFB. *Apart from Firey and Coiny, Needle has slapped the most times. *Needle is the thinnest contestant after David (excluding his head). *Needle has slapped 34 times and missed 2 times. She slapped 24 times in Season 1 and 10 times and in Season 2. She slapped The Speaker 8 times, Leafy 7 times, Coiny 6 times, Pin 4 times (1 time on picture in Episode 9), Yellow Face 2 times, and Pencil, Eraser, Ice Cube, Bomby, Nickel and Firey once each. Needle missed The Speaker in Season 1 and Yellow Face in Season 2, each once. *Before being sent to the Tiny Loser Chamber, she tried to explain why she didn't like being called "Needy.", but announcer threw her out to the TLC. *In Season 1, Needle has slapped 11 times after (13 times before) she was eliminated. *Needle does not like being called “Needy.” It is still unknown why she hates being called “Needy.” **It is possible that she hates being called "Needy" because "needy" is a term for a person in poverty, although for her this may or may not be true. *Most of Needle's dialogue is recycled. However, she said new lines in Get in the Van. **She also abandons her recycled lines in BFB. *Needle is the first contestant who has been up for elimination twice in a row in BFDIA. *Needle is the only contestant to not be eliminated via lasers (if counting rejoining Cake at Stake). *Needle was the first contestant to get more than 10 votes. *She was slapped by Leafy once in Bridge Crossing. *When Needle is sweating from Coiny threatening to call her "Needy" 3 times, her sweat is Teardrop's asset. *Needle, along with Pin, Leafy, Pen, and David, were not in Total Firey Island. *Two girls, Needle and Golf Ball are the only two to use their Win Tokens. **As such, Needle is the only contestant with all limbs to use a Win Token. *Needle was the first member of the Squashy Grapes to earn a Win Token. *She is the lowest ranking member of the Grapes, as Flower rejoined the game. **She was also the only Squashy Grape to have the chance to rejoin three times never rejoined. *Needle has the least amount of likes on W.O.A.H. Bunch, at 595 likes. *Needle was the 17th character made in BFDI. *Needle is currently the only contestant to be up for elimination twice in a row in BFDIA. *Needle is one of the contestants to keep their original designs throughout BFDI and BFDIA, with the others being Spongy, Firey, and Golf Ball. *Needle has the same idle throughout the BFDI to BFB intros. *Needle is one of the two original BFDI contestants in BFB to not be voiced by Cary or Michael Huang, the other one is Ice Cube. **They are both the two contestants to repeat lines throughout BFDI(A). **Needle's voice is no longer very high pitched in BFB, but, in BFB 3, her voice seems more high pitched than in BFB 1. *She is the first contestant to use a win token in elimination. See also Category:Squashy Grapes Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Voiced by Michael Huang Category:Voiced by Kenzie Bryant Category:Season 1 Contestants Category:Season 2 Contestants Category:Team No-Name Category:W.O.A.H. Bunch Category:Contestants Category:Season 3 Characters Category:The Losers! Category:Season 4 Contestants Category:Voiced by Satomi Hinatsu Category:Characters with Running Gags